villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Woman
"There was an old woman who lived in a shoe. She had so many children, she didn't know what to do; She gave them some broth without any bread; Then whipped them all soundly and put them to bed" The "Old Woman" is an extremely dangerous and disturbed resident of Wonderland, though she has long been exiled and is now one of many pawns to the infinite cosmic horrors known as the Watchers. History The Old Woman was born in Wonderland during the reign of Mousey Brown - the tenth Monarch and last of the "Beast Kings". Mousey Brown was considered was one of the fairest rulers of Wonderland but this didn't mean the influence of the Hatter and other malevolent forces were not in force during his reign - like all Monarchs Mousey Brown fought continually against the Hatter but was unaware of another threat to his realm. Working through the Old Woman the entities known as the Watchers began to invade Wonderland and drove the woman to insanity so as to use her as a means to enter the realm and destroy it - however they were unsuccessful in their plan as the madness they unleashed only served to strengthen the Hatter, who in turn made it difficult for the Watchers to manifest in Wonderland. However it is not in the nature of the Watchers to give up and thus they continued to push the Old Woman forward, granting her ever more bizarre powers and traits until at last her threat was revealed to Mousey Brown. Mousey Brown believed the Old Woman to be the champion of the Hatter all Monarchs had to face at some point in their reign and sought her out - during the confrontation he learned of the Watchers and used what power he had to banish the Old Woman from Wonderland and sealed off the Watchers' invasion, at least temporarily. Exiled to a state of perpetual shadow the Old Woman drifted across time and space for centuries before she would eventually emerge in the "mainstream" reality - however all her time in the darkness had granted her a final ability and she soon embraced the shadows as a new home. Thus to this day the Old Woman wanders from shadow to shadow listening to the Watchers' dance, awaiting the moment they once again order her to strike.. Powers / Abilities *Imagination Manifestation (the Old Woman can manifest her imagination into reality so as to alter her reality in many different ways) *Mind-Altering Candy (the Old Woman can alter minds via the use of candy, ingesting her candy can have varied effects such as total obedience, fear inducement or other ailments of the mind) *Shadow-Bending (the Old Woman can exist within shadows, become a 2-dimensional shadow or turn shadows into semi-solid constructs at will) *Tendrils (the Old Woman has numerous tendrils which can be used to whip, strangle or fend off numerous opponents at once) *Animation (the Old Woman can animate objects with no known limit - such as toys, dolls, furniture and even discarded clothing) Category:Major Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Mutates Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Queen-Misery